Joyeux anniversaire Shizuru
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Un One Shot que j'avais écrit il y a bien longtemps, que je viens de relire et que j'ai décidé de poster ici.


_**Joyeux Anniversaire, Shizuru !**_

La Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé était assise à son bureau au conseil des étudiants, une tasse de sa boisson préférée à la main.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre embuée, elle soupira à la vue de la neige tombante avec langueur sur Fuuka. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait bientôt sortir de lycée et que tôt ou tard, elle devrait affronter l'air hivernal et toute la neige qui l'accompagne.

Shizuru regrettait amèrement son élection au poste de Kaïcho.

En effet, le lycée organisant comme chaque année, un Festival de Noël, elle se devait d'être présente au conseil pour les préparatifs, ce qui réduisait grandement ses vacances et donc, ses possibilités de passer du temps avec sa petite louve préférée.

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de finir son thé au goût amer. Ensuite, elle contempla la salle vide et silencieuse en la parcourant du regard puis elle s'attarda de nouveau sur la fenêtre et finalement, se leva, saisit la tasse vide pour aller la rincer avant d'attraper son long manteau gris posé sur le dossier de son siège et se diriger vers la sortie. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte coulissa, soudainement, laissant apparaître une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert profond, que l'on ne présente plus : Natsuki Kuga !

La Kaïcho fit un pas en arrière, surprise et questionna l'arrivante du regard.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras avec délicatesse.

Tandis que la plus jeune pressait son corps contre le sien, Shizuru paniquait intérieurement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. C'est pour cela qu'elle resta longuement immobile et silencieuse au creux de ses bras glacés cherchant à lui voler sa chaleur.

Enfin se reprenant un minimum, elle lui rendit l'étreinte et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Natsuki, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le cou de son interlocutrice pour y respirer un parfum plaisant de thé et lui murmura :

-Je suis gelée ...

Puis elle décala ses mains pour les plonger dans les mèches châtains clairs de son « radiateur » improvisé et les caressa avec bienveillance avant de soupirer d'aise.

Shizuru rougit face à cette soudaine tendresse que lui offrait l'élue de son coeur et commença à lutter contre ses envies criardes.

Elle ne cilla pourtant pas, profitant au maximum de ce « miracle » qui ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût sans en demander plus.

Natsuki se reculait doucement et pu sentir les mains de la Kaïcho se crisper presque imperceptiblement sur son blouson de cuir avant de la lâcher avec regrets.

Sa théïnomane préférée avait bien vite remplacé la mine attristée qui commençait à se peindre sur son visage par son faux sourire habituel pour lui demander avec curiosité :

-Que fais tu ici ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu es venue exprès pour me faire des câlins.

Son interlocutrice passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné et lui répondit avec hésitation :

-C'est qu'il ce fait tard ... La route est glissante à cause du givre ... Et il faisait tellement froid ...

Shizuru la regarda, peu convaincue, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, une douce chaleur dans le coeur qui la réchauffait petit à petit.

Natsuki n'ayant réussit qu'à insinuer son inquiétude pour la Kaïcho, se mettait des gifles monumentales mentalement et maudissait sa timidité tout en attrapant avec douceur la main de celle qui lui faisait face avant de la presser délicatement pour la tirer en avant, lui demandant timidement de la suivre.

La Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé fit un pas en avant, acceptant la requête et vissa ses envoûtants yeux carmins dans les émeraudes de Natsuki dont le rougissement ne cessait de croître.

La plus âgée ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle trouvait ce comportement si adorable, si attirant et son regard malgré elle descendit avec langueur sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

L'autre plus gêné par les rires que par le regard désireux, lui hurla d'arrêter ses bêtises et de se moquer d'elle mais ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, elle finit par attendre que la célèbre Fujino se calme d'elle même.

Alors que l'amusée essuyait la larme qui commençait à rouler le long de sa joue, en reprenant son souffle, Natsuki la sermonna :

-Tu devrais arrêter de toujours me tourner au ridicule ! J'en ai assez que tu te moques de moi !

Son interlocutrice s'excusa et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa « victime » qui rougit de plus belle. Puis elle plaça une main devant ses lèvres pour lui murmurer d'un ton taquin :

-Ara, Natsuki est toute rouge ! Pourquoi donc ? Un simple baiser la gênerait donc tant ?

Elle la fixa avec insistance, croyant connaître déjà la réponse à sa question, lui lançant un défi silencieux. La jeune fille détourna le regard, abandonnant une partie qu'elle savait déjà joué d'avance et répondit, agacée :

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ça !

La Kaïcho lui fit une moue déçue et boudeuse. Elle pensait dérober un baiser à sa bien aimée après l'avoir taquiné et fait rougir comme jamais mais cela n'avait pas marché apparemment. Elle soupira et ouvra la marche dans le couloir en entraînant dans son sillage son petit chiot qui au bout d'un moment, lui demanda avec curiosité :

-Shizuru, au fait, tu veux quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ? C'est bien le dix neuf décembre, dans deux jours ?

La Majestueuse Buveuse De Thé acquiesça puis fit mine de réfléchir. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait mais le demander était une autre paire de manche. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Natsuki après lui avoir demandé de s'offrir à elle. La jeune aurait vite fait de s'enfuir en courant.

Shizuru pouffa ironiquement et tint ses quelques paroles avec amusement :

-Et bien ... Je serais comblée si tu acceptais de me donner un langoureux baiser !

Elle pensait que la brune allait lui crier dessus, elle se trompait.

En effet, l'autre s'arrêta, retenant la jeune femme par la main, semblant réfléchir fortement.

Elle sentit une longue pointe s'enfoncer avec cruauté dans sa poitrine. Son illusion, celle qu'elle avait pris soin de fabriquer de toute pièce, partit en poussière.

Shizuru n'avait absolument pas cesser de l'aimer et pourtant elle s'en était convaincu avec une telle ferveur après le Festival des Himes qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en assurer une nouvelle fois.

Ses sentiments que ressentait Shizuru ne pouvait être qu'un coup du seigneur Kokuyou, ils avaient du disparaître avec le temps. Si tout ce dont elle tentait de se persuader était faux, sur sa mère, sur ses amis, sur Shizuru, si tout le monde voulait détruire ce mensonge qu'elle s'était construit, qu'adviendra t-il de son monde, de sa vie ? Pourquoi tout devait n'être que mort, douleur, incompréhension et irréprocité ?

La Fujino lui lança un regard intéressée et observa la plus jeune relever la tête, lui lançant un regard interloqué, puis se rapprocher d'elle pour la plaquer contre le mur avec crainte.

-C'est vrai ?

Une lueur de panique passa dans les deux rubis fixant ardemment les deux émeraudes en face d'eux.

Le rapprochement de se visage qu'elle chérissait tant au sien, la fit rougir. L'envie de l'embrasser se fit plus intense que jamais et pourtant, elle ne fit rien, soutenant le regard de sa belle.

L'espoir lui revint soudainement, un espoir de femme éperdue qui lui fit dire quelques paroles hésitantes qui tremblaient entre ses lèvres :

-Me crois tu ... Me crois tu vraiment capable de te ... De te mentir sur un tel sujet ?

Cette envie de capturer ses lèvres l'étourdit, lui arracha sa conscience. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et glissa l'une des deux pour caresser sa lèvre inférieur du bout des doigts, comme hypnotisée.

L'autre recula d'un pas, stupéfaite et ne fit aucun mouvement de plus lorsque sa prétendante brûlante de désir, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un soupir de soulagement.

Elle réalisait la proximité de leur visage, elle sentait la douce pression sur ses lèvres et la caresse sur sa joue mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de réagir.

La plus jeune ressentit des bras entourer sa taille après avoir glissé avec langueur sur son dos pour serrer leurs deux corps.

Une larme vint rouler sur la joue de la jeune femme dont la passion maintenant pesait sur son coeur puis elle dévala les lèvres de l'autre pour finalement sécher sur son cou ce qui lui fit retrouver ses moyens.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, ses doigts vinrent caresser la chevelure ondulée alors que sa propriétaire enfouissait maintenant son visage dans son cou.

La culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles, la remuait profondément. Que n'aurait elle pas donné pour ressentir la même chose que celle qui pleurait maintenant dans ses bras ?

Tout aurait été plus simple si leur amour aurait été réciproque. Peu importe quels sentiments auraient changé, le sien, une amitié sans égale qu'elle aurait offert sans borne ou celui de Shizuru, un amour passionné et vital.

Elle n'en voulait pas spécialement à Shizuru d'éprouver un sentiment qu'elle trouvait aussi inconvenant que le sien, un amour amical qui aurait du laisser place à un tout autre amour pouvant rivaliser avec la passion grandissante de la présidente du conseil.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement pour son égoïsme. Elle devrait laisser sa tendre amie, l'abandonner pour son bien, espérant qu'elle se remette un jour de son départ et qu'elle trouve quelqu'un l'aimant tout autant.

Même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes, ils n'en étaient pas moins forts et cette injustice lui perçait le coeur et lui arracha plusieurs larmes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se résolut. Non, elle ne la quitterait pas, elle resterait auprès d'elle, prenant ses responsabilités, l'aimant d'un amour qu'elle aura crée, inventé, quitte à se mentir, à se condamner. Elle sourit ironiquement, des larmes pleins les yeux, défiant la divinité qui les avaient maudites, écrasant son amitié, essayant de le modeler à l'instar de celui de Shizuru, se battant contre son propre ressentiment, inventant des sensations nouvelles de fille amoureuse à partir de ce qu'elle devinait de ce sentiment qui lui était inconnu.

Menant un combat qu'elle savait vain, elle resserra son étreinte sur sa faute et murmura au creux de son oreille avec un réciprocité feinte :

-Je t'aime, Shizuru ...

La dénommée « Shizuru » se resserra de plus en plus à sa douce, s'accrochant désespérément à ce mensonge comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'étouffant contre l'épaule de Natsuki pour faire taire ses sanglots.

_**-Joyeux anniversaire, Shizuru ...**_


End file.
